


Sunkissed

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Farmer Derek Hale, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Stiles Stilinski needs help with family's farm, he turns to Derek Hale all the while trying to keep his feelings intact..





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2018 Sterek Reverse Bang. My partner [stereks](https://stereks.tumblr.com/) created beautiful artwork

Stiles 

  
  
  


The sun beats down on Stiles’ head. He reaches into the back of his pocket and pulls out his baseball cap, the same one that he had been given by his mother before she left for the big city to try and build a better life for her family. She was still there, still working her butt off, and Stiles still received texts and calls, but it didn't match up to actually having his mother around. 

 

He shakes the cap off, placing it on his head. He has to continue to work, as harvest season was right around the corner, and Stiles had to do this on his own. His father had gotten sick and had gone to his mother for treatment; and as much as Stiles had Scott in his corner, the two of them were only twenty-one and still going to school. 

 

They couldn't give the farm the treatment it deserved and the attention it needed, but he also couldn't just abandon something that had been in his family for generations. 

 

“Maybe we should ask for some help,” Scott says, tossing the plow to the ground. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. They had been hard at work for four hours trying to at least get the soil in good condition, yet it didn't seem to work. The ground still looked awful. 

 

“And who's gonna help us? Lydia wouldn't be caught dead out here and don't get me started on Jackson freaking Whittemore.” 

 

Stiles drops the rake he was holding and walks over to the tractor. He takes a seat, Scott following closely behind. 

 

“Actually, I was thinking more about the Hales. Not only are they excellent farmers but they have the cash that you need to whip this place back into shape. Maybe you could ask them for a small loan until harvest season and you actually make some of it back.” 

 

Stiles sighs. The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but really? Asking the Hale family for anything was like the equivalent of asking the Royal family if you could take a selfie with them. Stiles didn't want to, though he had a feeling that he would have to. His land was nearly barren and only top quality soil would bring it back to life, soil that he he didn't have the cash to buy. 

 

“I don't know, Scott. What if they say no? But we really need the money this year. My dad needs it.” 

 

“What's the worst that could happen if you try? Derek and his siblings are kind folks. I've never seen them…. Okay, well, their uncle Peter I've seen turn down folks when they asked for money, but go to the oldest son. I think his name is Derek. He might be able to help you out.” 

 

Stiles turns and faces just across his land where the Hale home… no, scratch that, Hale  _ mansion  _ sat. Despite the fact that they'd been neighbors for years, Stiles never had the courage to actually go over there and ask them for anything. The fact that he held a slight crush on the man didn't help either, and well,  it wasn't in his nature to do so. He had pride- pride that would be the death of his family's land if he didn't get over it soon. 

 

“Come with me?” Stiles asks. Scott shakes his head. 

 

“Can't. Meeting Allison in about an hour and, well, I can't stand her up.  _ Again  _ anyway. She's gonna get mad if I do. But hey, good luck with that. I'm sure things will be just fine for you.” 

 

Stiles inhales, thoughts about what could go wrong rushing through his mind. 

 

He needed to get a grip. It was the Hales. It would be fine. 

 

Letting out a breath, he heads to his house. 

 

Better to be dressed to impress than looking like a slob. 

 

                                            _

 

It's noon. Noon! And Stiles can hear music and the voices of people spilling out from beyond the home. Who parties on a weekday at twelve in the afternoon? 

 

The Hale family apparently. 

 

Stiles smooths down his button up shirt, fixing his hair and prepared to knock on the door. However, before he could it opens and a blonde stares back at him with a smile on her face. 

 

Stiles knows her. 

 

Erica Reyes. 

 

“Stinson right?” She asks. Obviously a little intoxicated and barely standing on her two feet. 

 

Erica's eyes widened as she took in Stiles. Her cherry red lips turning into an “O" shape as her smile grew larger. 

 

Stiles ignores it, he had a mission and one that didn't require what Erica had just figured out. “Stilinski, Stiles. I was wondering if I could speak to Derek? Is he here?” 

 

Erica shakes her head. “Oh yeah. Definitely. He's uh, he's here.” She grabs his wrist and drags him into the home. Stiles had never been inside before but he didn't know what he was expecting. From how they dressed and the cars they drove, did he really expect anything less than what he was seeing now?

 

In the middle of the entrance way, high above there was a golden Chandelier that Illuminated the room and despite all the people hanging around, crowding the room Stiles could see the golden encrusted tables, the fifty foot television in the living room. The French windows that adorned the walls. 

 

Stepping into the Hale home was like stepping into another world. 

 

“Where is D?” Erica stops Vernon Boyd, he plays for the lacrosse team at their university. He's a force to be reckoned with. Of course he knew Derek Hale. 

 

Boyd eyes Stiles, scanning his lanky frame before giving him a smile. 

 

“Did Derek uh…. You know?” 

 

Erica shakes her head. “Don't think so. He needs to see Derek about something. Where is he?” 

 

Boyd tilts his head, leading towards the staircase. 

 

“Up in his room. Knock first. I saw him taking Isaac up there. Who knows what they're doing.” 

 

Erica's grip on Stiles doesn't let up but it gets a little tighter. “He wouldn't.” 

 

Boyd shrugs. “He would.” The man leans over and gives Erica a kiss. “When you're done meet me in the pool.” 

 

Boyd disappears and Erica all but runs them up the stairs and not stopping until they're in front of a bedroom door. 

 

Stiles was confused. What was going on?

 

Erica finally let's his wrist go and begins to bang on the door. 

 

“I can't believe this. What he told me, his friend and he went and did this. Wait until I get a hold of him.” 

 

She continued to bang on the door until it opened. Standing in front of her was Derek Hale. He was sweaty. Shirt off and god, Stiles wished he wasn't so interested in the man at this moment.

 

He places his hands over his crotch, hoping like hell Derek or even Erica had seen it. 

 

“Who's in there with you, huh?” Erica says. She looks into the room, Stiles isn't understanding where the sudden hostility is coming from or why she's acting the way that she is. 

 

“Erica…” 

 

Derek's eyes had fallen on Stiles and they widened. 

 

“Erica..” Derek's voice is low, small and almost, to Stiles, sounds a little like he's upset by him being there. “What is he doing here?” 

 

Erica scoffs, waving her hands around in the air. “He needed to see you. I don't know what for but jesus, Derek put some clothes on and try not to ruin this.” 

 

Erica stomps off, leaving the two of them alone. 

 

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, avoiding any and all eye contact with Derek. 

 

“Um, if this is a bad time I can always come back later.” Stiles says. He spots movement in the doorway behind Derek and Isaac Lahey comes out, covered up and looking flushed in the face. 

 

Stiles’ heart drops in his stomach. He always knew that Derek was popular with just about everyone In school. However, he didn't need to see it first hand. 

 

“No. Um, Isaac was just leaving. Weren't you?” 

 

Derek's gaze turns to Isaac who's watching Stiles with anger in his eyes but he seems to get the message. 

 

“Right. I'll see you later Derek? We still have some stuff to discuss that we didn't get to because someone interrupted us.” 

 

Isaac pushes past Stiles, not so much as an ‘excuse me’ came out of his mouth. 

 

“What did you need? I can't remember the last time a Stilinski asked for help. Actually, I don't think a Stilinski has ever asked for help. It must be something serious.” Derek chuckles, however it leaves a sour taste in Stiles’ mouth. He knew this was a bad idea. 

 

“You know what, don't worry about it. I knew this was a bad idea.” 

 

Stiles turns to leave, thoughts about punching Scott for even suggesting this runs through his mind. 

 

He's halfway to the stairs when he feels a hand on his wrist, pulling him around. 

 

“Hey! No. I uh. I didn't mean any harm I was just saying that we've lived across from each other since our parents were children and not once had anyone ever asked for help. Is everything alright on your farm? I heard about your dad getting sick and moving to the City with your mom for treatment.” 

 

Stiles shakes his hand until Derek let's go. 

 

“They Send what they can but it isn't enough to keep my crops from dying. The soil is barren, nothing is growing on it and I really need a good harvest this season to keep the house.” 

 

Derek eyes him. “And you need….” 

 

“Just a few bucks, maybe borrow some equipment that isn't a hundred years old to better my farm. And maybe…” 

 

He really doesn't want to say the last few words, he doesn't want to give Derek the look that he's utterly incapable of providing on his own. 

 

But he has to suck it up. 

 

“I need help, Derek Hale. If you're willing to help me that is.” 

 

Derek crossed his arms across his chest, eying Stiles up and down before a soft smile makes its it's way onto his face. 

 

“Of course. I'll be willing to help. You might have heard a bunch of things about us, but the Hale family does love to help out those in need.” 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I can see that you're having a party, probably too wasted to be any help today so maybe you can stop by tomorrow when I get out of class?” 

 

“And what time is that? I don't have classes tomorrow and I can stop by while you're there and begin outlining what needs to be done and get a headstart on things for you.” 

 

Stiles shakes his head. “Or, you can wait until about noon when my class ends and we can go for there.”

 

“I'll need your number though Stiles, or you're gonna need mine when you call me over.” 

 

Stiles holds out his hand and Derek takes the hint. He pulls out his phone, unlocks it and hands it to Stiles

 

Stiles takes it instantly and punches his number in. 

 

“Call or text me after one, I should be on my way home then. Wait for me if you have to.”  

 

Derek takes his phone and Stiles watches him save the number to his phone. 

 

“I'll be sure to call you or text you when I'm sure you're about home so I can help you the best that I can.” 

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow okay?” 

 

Derek saluted him, making Stiles just a bit furious. The man, he sometimes made Stiles wonder why he liked him in the first place. 

 

**Derek**

 

The moment that Stiles leaves his place, Derek rushes downstairs, looking for Erica. Luckily she hadn't left yet and was outside in the hot tub with Boyd.

 

“What was that? Why did you do that?” Derek tried to keep his voice as low as possible. Not everyone that he hung out with knew that Derek had a thing for Stiles Stilinski. 

 

“What was what?” She quirks an eyebrow. “oh. You mean bringing Stiles up to your room. You know when you told me that you loved him, wanted to be with him and you needed my help to make that happen and then I found you with Isaac in your room?” 

 

“Nothing was happening between me and Isaac. Now he's gonna think that I'm with Isaac and I didn't want that! I tried to keep myself available for when the time came and he knew that I wasn't seeing anyone when I asked him out.” 

 

“Well, you should have thought about that before you invited Isaac up to your room.” 

 

“Nothing was happening between the two of us. He had a bit too much to drink and needed a place to rest.” 

 

Erica rolls his eyes. “He hadn't had a drop of liquor since he got here. He was playing you..it's not a secret that Isaac has wanted you since day one.” 

 

“I don't want him. I want Stiles.” 

 

“Well, Stiles thinks the two of you are together. If you want him, then you need to show him.” 

 

Derek nods. He knows that Stiles probably thinks that he and Isaac are a couple and he doesn't want that. He wants him to know that he's single, and wants nothing more than to be with him.

 

“well I'm meeting with him tomorrow. I'm suppose to help him get his farm in shape for the next harvest.” 

 

“Don't screw this up. You've got a chance here and if you need to, flirt. Do something. Show him that you're into him.” 

 

“I know that.” 

                                          _

 

It's not like he was watching through the window the entire time. Because really. He wasn't. It's just that Stiles’ jeep emitted a noise that could wake the dead given the chance and he heard the loud rumble of the jeep when it pulled up into the Stilinski drive way. 

 

He sends a quick text to Stiles. 

 

**To Stiles: Whenever you're ready.**

 

It takes a few seconds before there's a beep and a response. 

 

**From Stiles: Come on over, I'm just changing out of my clothes. Head to the back yard**

 

Derek slips into his old dirty jeans and a plain black shirt and some boots. He heads to the backyard and grabs whatever tools that he can manage and loads up his tractor. 

 

Erica was right. This needed to be his chance to show Stiles once and for all that he was interested and really, after years that he was always into Stiles.

 

“Was all that necessary?” Stiles questions when Derek finally makes his way to the backyard. 

 

“Have you seen your soil? Your yard? Yes Stiles, all of this is necessary. So where do you want to begin?” 

 

“I need to revitalize this soil. It's kind of dead. Do you have anything for that?” 

 

Derek shakes his head. “I have something for just about everything you'll need.” 

 

**Stiles**

 

A month passes before Stiles actually sees improvement on his land. The soil looks better and there's actually crops growing on the land now and not dying. 

 

Derek had even chipped in and bought him new tools despite Stiles’ protest over the situation. He didn't want to be even more in debt to Derek than he already was. 

 

In those short few weeks he had gotten to know Derek better and didn't know what was going on. The way that he looked at him, the way that he smiled at Stiles had him wondering if maybe Derek knew something that he didn't. 

 

Scott had stopped by a few times as well, hanging out with Derek a bit more than he usually had before all of this and Stiles couldn't even believe how well that the two of them had gotten along. 

 

“You hungry?, I mean are the both of you hungry?” Derek says, it's nearing three in the afternoon and Derek realizes that none of them have eaten yet and this was the best time to take him to his favorite restaurant and finally, maybe ask him out on a date. 

 

Hopefully without Scott around. 

 

“Not really. I would really much like to just get this stuff done.” 

 

Their break was up, Stiles hops up from his place on the bench and Derek follows and Scott just lays back against the bench. 

 

“You haven't eaten since this morning and I know a nice place not to far from here.” Derek says. 

 

“Dude!” Scott shouts. “Food. I am a little hungry now that he mentions it.” 

 

“I don't have any cash on me.” Stiles says, turning and picking up one of the shovels. 

 

“I'll pay for it. Look, I'm starving and it wouldn't be right to head out and grab something to eat and then leave you here all alone starving.” 

 

“Who's to say that I'll starve? I have crops you know, fresh and organic food that---" 

 

“That sounds better than curly fries? I don't think so.” 

 

Stiles thinks about it, he can't really deny having curly fries that he didn't have to pay for.

 

“Fine. But I love curly fries and I expect a lot of them.” 

 

Derek grins. “Whatever you want Stiles.” 

 

                                         _

 

Stiles downs the curly fries as quickly as they come out onto the table. He had never heard of  _ Juma  _ and now he wished that he had. He had to admit, they had really good curly fries. 

 

“These are delicious!” Stiles mutters over a mouthful of fries. “I mean, I've never had any this good. Scott we need to come here now more often.” 

 

Scott is next to him, mouth full of burger and too distracted to respond to his best friend. 

 

“I mean. Stiles if you want to come back, maybe for dinner one day. I'll be uh, more than willing to bring you. Maybe next Friday at eight?” 

 

Stiles freezes. The words processing in his mind. Did Derek just ask him what he thought that he had asked him? 

 

Did Derek just ask him out on a date?

 

“Derek…..” 

 

“I mean, it can be… we can be on a date or it can be just some people hanging out. Though I would enjoy it, more of we were on a date.” 

 

Stiles stops eating and stares at Derek. 

 

“You're dating Isaac. I don't think that he would appreciate this very much.” 

 

Derek shakes his head, it was only a matter of time before Isaac had been brought up in the conversation. 

 

“Isaac and I aren't a thing. That thing that you saw, when you saw  _ us _ I mean yeah, I fucked him but I'm not interested in him. I actually really like you Stiles.” 

 

Scott places a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He leans over and whispers into his best friend's ear.

 

“Dude. Your dream come true!” 

 

Stiles pushes Scott away, a slow smile begins to cross his face. This was a dream come true, his dream come true and he couldn't believe that Derek Hale was asking him out on a date right now. 

 

But he's not going to give in that easily however. He doesn't know Derek all that well and he doesn't know what kind of man that he really Is and if this could just be some kind of joke.

 

“I'll go out with you, and only on one condition.” 

 

Derek lights up. “Anything!”  

 

“After the harvest, and that's only if I get a good sized crop. Enough to pay all these bills that I have racking up.” 

 

Derek stared at Stiles, his mouth twitching. He could easily pay the bills and Stiles wouldn't even know it. However, he knew that the man wouldn't enjoy that and ne nods, taking the deal anyway. 

 

“okay then. If I can get you a sizable crop, enough to pay off bills then you have to go on a date with me.” 

 

Derek smirks, he would be able to make sure that Stiles got the best crop of the harvest season. And hopefully that would result in the first date of many for Derek and Stiles.


End file.
